Lost Sister, Gained Ally
by keradwinchester
Summary: Basically, the first few chapters will be based around my OC so everyone can understand who she is, and where she came from. Then it will move toward Naruto. I don't want my OC as the main protagonist, just a supporting character, with a slightly bigger role. She will be someone who will help Naruto through his issues, as well as Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura.


_**I do not own Naruto, all credit of Naruto goes to Masashi Kishimoto**_

My name is Hatake Kera.  
what, you don't know who I am? Of course I am the sister of Hatake Kakashi! though I don't know that yet.  
Let me tell you my story, and how I came to be Hatake Kera.

years ago, during the 3rd Shinobi War a man and a women had… slept together.  
What? you thought it was going to be a romantic love story? Ha! yeah right. My life isn't that amazing.

anyway, after there one night stand, the man had gone on a mission. Who is that man? Hatake Sakumo. Father of Hatake Kakashi, and soon to be daughter, Hatake Kera. Though her name will not be given until she's 20.

During this mission, the man had to make a decision.. stuck in a very bad predicament. Most ninja would finish the mission for the better of there village, but this man cared for his comrades, he wanted to save them. He didn't want to be heartless and leave them for death.

So he had saved them.. saved them.. and lost more because of this. But, how could someone fault him for caring? Easily. He was a Shinobi, and Shinobi endure, endure for the better of the village.

When he had returned to his village Konohogakure. Already everyone was talking about what he had done. Not in a good way, either. People glared at him, and showed there anger.

Sarutobi was disappointed. Of course Sarutobi had understood his reasoning, but he was the Hokage, and he had to think of the village.

Sarutobi then told him he had failed his mission, and then put Sakumo on leave from doing any other missions for sometime.

The hate continued since that day, and only got worse each day. The failed mission had got to the man, he started getting depressed, started drinking and locked himself in his house.

He didn't stay in the house always, just as much as he could, he still needed to get shopping done and take care of Kakashi. One of the times he had left the house, and walked down the street, he saw the women he had slept with. He felt a bit ashamed. He walked up to her to apologize for not contacting her. She didn't care, in fact she was angry he was there talking to her. She had told him of the child she had, and the shame she felt for giving birth to his child.

She told him how she had given the child away, not wanting to remember that they had slept together, especially a _'traitor'_ like him as she phrased it.

Hearing this had broken the man, ' _how could she?! it was a child! his child! she/he had done nothing wrong and she blames the child? How disgusting!'_ he thought.

then utter horror hit him. Who had she given his child to? Was she in a good home? or did she just give him to anyone not caring who?

These thoughts had consumed him for a long time, it really had broken him to the point, where one day Kakashi had come home from school to find his father dead on the floor. Hatake Sakumo had committed suicide. He couldn't bare the pain of his failure to the village, and his two children. He hadn't even told Kakashi he had a sister or brother out there.

Now he had left both his children alone in the world and failed them yet again.

Kakashi walked down his lonely path, while the daughter was stuck with Danzo, but nobody knew that.

~5 years later. ~

it was a quiet day for Kera, that was her name, no last name or anything. Just Kera. Today was the day she was going to meet her new brother or sister. She was very happy about that deep down, she hasn't had much contact with anyone besides Danzo-sama.

As she walked through the forest towards the cabin that was prepared for them, she was starting to feel anxious. _'what if they don't like me and i'll still be alone?'_ she thought.

she walked up to the door and knocked. "Hello?" she said. Who was supposed to be her new brother or sister had come and opened the door. There stood a child who had clear eyes, from the information Danzo had told her, this child was from the Hyuuga clan but was probably disowned otherwise they would not be here in ROOT.

what is ROOT you ask? It is an organization just like ANBU, but under Danzo's control. They deal more with the dark side of the Shinobi business in Konoha. Danzo will take in children that have no home or anyone that will miss them, and raises them into fine emotionless weapons. At least that's what he tries to do.

Kera looked at the child for a minute, taking them in. She then proceeded to say. "Hello, I'm Kera. Your new sister." She started to fidget to show her discomfort of the silence. The Hyuuga was another female. She seemed somewhat calm and stoic. After sometime the Hyuuga finally said. "Hello, my name is Harue it is nice to meet you."

after that, we got to know each other, Harue was actually a really nice person. Just very.. emotionless I guess you would say.

After some years we had gotten really close, you could actually call us sisters.

… then came the day of our test. Danzo had told us only one of us could leave the room alive. I honestly wanted to cry.

Both Harue and I got into stance. I was proficient with the sword, and Harue had her Jyuuken.

As the battle to the death commenced, Harue did something I had not expected. She ran herself right through my Katana.  
I stood there frozen in fear. She slowly brought up her arm to my face and then went to say something.. I couldn't hear her, but I saw her lips, I could read them.  
"I'm sorry, sister. I just couldn't think of hurting you. I didn't want you to die, I love you, please live, live and find a way to be free." She then smiled, it was the first time, she had smiled as well. It was a site for sore eyes. So genuine and gentle, my heart broke.

That is where I vowed never to care, so I could not feel this pain again. Who would want to feel this torture? this pain? This.. loneliness?

I will not feel this pain again. Because I will not love nor care.

' _Complete the mission, that is all I will do.'_ was her last thought as she fell to unconsciousness.

Kera was 11 years old now, she was in the village running around. Why, you ask? Today was October 10th.. also, today the Kyuubi had been released, and was attacking Konoha.

For once Kera was frantic, she had never been in such a despairing situation, people were dying left and right. She was running as fast as she could, trying to get near the Kyuubi, trying to do something. To save or help the village. Because that is what she was raised to do.

What she came across was The Kyuubi and Yondaime Hokage, and it looked like the Hokage was holding a child in his arms.

He placed the child down and proceeded to start the sealing process.  
I started to step closer and closer until I was right beside them. Only then did the Hokage look up startled. I tilted my head to the side innocently. Then noticed that I had forgotten my mask. My eyes had widened and I put my hand to my face then pulled it back down and gripped my shirt slightly.

"Who are you?" asked The Hokage.

From the looks of the seal the Hokage was going to sacrifice himself. So I decided to tell him about myself.

"Hello there, Hokage-sama. My name is Kera… I am… from ROOT."

The Hokage looked horrified and shocked. "BUT! you're only, what 9 years old!? and ROOT? I thought that was disbanded?!" he was furious, forgetting of the Kyuubi for the moment.

"Danzo-sama is a very sneaky man, Hokage-sama. I would know. Especially with the seal he uses." She proceeded to point at her tongue to show him. The Hokage couldn't believe what he saw. Then she proceeded to fall to the ground, and blood started to come out of her mouth. "I've said to much…" she muttered.

The Hokage was frantic, not knowing what to do. But she was calm, she grabbed her tongue and pressed some sort of seal down to stop its affects. "Don't worry, Hokage-sama. I've modified it so it won't kill me like you think it will. Though I can't say much about the other children who have it. Right now you should be finishing up your seal for sealing the Kyuubi, neh? I'll help if you want. I'm very adept with seals as well."

His face when through a series of emotions she had no idea what they were. "You're good with seals at your age? Hmm. What do you know?"

"hmm. a lot.. Danzo-sama said I could be a seal mistress, if that helps."

Yondaime's jaw dropped.

"Like I can tell you're about to sacrifice yourself for the sake of the village, and seal the Kyuubi inside this child, well, just half of it, the other half into yourself. If I had more time I probably could come up with a way where you didn't have to die but with the Kyuubi being so close, I'm afraid I'd be risking too much to do so. Too many have died already."

The Hokage nodded numbly, understanding what she meant. "Alright, I really should finish this, will you keep watch for the Kyuubi while i finish the seal?"

I nodded and stood behind him.

The Kyuubi was drawing close, so I proceeded to make a barrier around The Hokage and child while he finished.

"Alright! I'm ready! Bring it on Kyuubi!" The Hokage had yelled.

I removed the barrier so he could start the process. A women with red hair arrived at the scene, she was using some type of bloodline limit to hold the Kyuubi down, they were chains coming out of her back and they were glowing. It was quite fascinating.

After there conversation I overheard from the women, and Hokage, I came to realize the child they were using for the sealing process was in fact there son. Also that the women was the former holder of the Kyuubi, she seemed very distraught about using her own child, and the fact of what she knew he was going to be put through.

They proceeded in the process and sealed half into the child, and half into the Hokage himself. They started talking the child until they were no longer breathing, Minato than was pulled into the Shinigami's stomach, and the women and fallen to her death. After this display I felt several Chakra signatures coming to this location, and so I wasn't caught, I shunshined from the scene, but not before I took a look at the child.

He was a new born, with bright blonde hair and blue eyes like the Yondaime, and he also had these whisker marks on his cheeks, like a fox.

After I left I only thought, _'poor child, with those marks, and the Kyuubi inside you, I can only see pain in your future.'_

It has been about 13 years since the Kyuubi attack. After the first year, Danzo-sama had me placed to observe and watch the kid who had the Kyuubi sealed inside to make sure nothing went wrong.

Of course I thought that was idiotic, I had seen the seal, and I know it's impossible for it to get out, or harm people. At least, not for some years to come. But I cannot disobey so I kept watch of the child.

There were ANBU watching the child as well, I could feel them. So I had to mask my presence even more, to be extra cautious. Through the years of watching the child, I could tell how badly he was treated. I couldn't believe the people would treat the Hokage's child like he was the actual fox. I guess nobody understood the concept of a sealed kunai. Morons, they were all morons. Even the Shinobi!

After 5 years of watching the kid, you could tell he thought something was wrong with himself. He understood the looks he received, and the verbal lashings. What he didn't understand is why he received them. You could see he was questioning if he had done something wrong. If he was actually what they called him.

Now the kid is 13 years old, he has failed the Academy twice already, and he's going on his third. It seems he is no good at bunshin, I could tell he always used too much Chakra. Maybe Kage Bunshin would be better for him, but I cannot approach him to tell him. So all I could do was watch him suffer.

After failing for the third time, he was sitting alone and depressed. I saw someone approaching him, it was his teacher Mizuki. I've always felt suspicious of Mizuki, he seems very cunning and sly under the mask he always wheres.

Mizuki had lied and said there was another secret test, to give him another chance for him to pass. Mizuki was using him to get the Forbidden Scroll. But Naruto was innocent, he could not tell what Mizuki was planning, nor see the darkness in his features, the lies.

I followed Naruto, hoping he wouldn't do it. But I know him too well. It was night time by the time he approached the Hokage Tower, he was very sneaky for a child in bright orange. But he came across the third Hokage himself in the process. He then proceeded to use a technique that would repulse all women, and please all perverted men.

The Third promptly passed out do to blood loss through his nose.

Naruto then proceeded to snicker and mumble "perverted old man, i knew it would work!"

He took the Forbidden Scroll and ran out of the Hokage Tower and into the woods. (pun intended winks )

I watched as he proceeded to open the Scroll to find a Jutsu to practice and learn. He came across Kage Bunshin, and I thought maybe this was a good chance to have him learn it. Since I knew Mizuki and more were coming, I decided for the first time I would disobey Danzo-sama.

So, I walked out and approached Naruto. He was about to flip past the technique when I spoke out. "it might be best to learn that technique with your huge Chakra reserves. That is probably why you suck at bunshin, because you need very little Chakra for the technique" the child then jumped from the unfamiliar voice. He looked towards where he heard it from.

Naruto POV

Who's this chick? Is she ANBU? "Who the hell are you?"

she chuckled. "A Shinobi, don't worry. I won't hurt ya', just want to help, cuz I like ya, kiddo. The names Kera." she said to him.

I looked at her for awhile, trying to understand.. then he remembered.. she likes me? someone actually likes me besides jiji, Iruka-sensei, Ayame-neechan, and Teuchi-oji?! I couldn't help but smile feeling all warm about that fact.

"the names Uzumaki Naruto! and I'm going to be Hokage one

day!" I yelled towards Kera.

She smiled. "Nice to meet you, Naruto. Now you must hurry with learning that technique. Then we'll have to return the scroll before you get into trouble. I'm going to be honest with you and tell you Mizuki tricked you, he only wanted the scroll and was going to put the blame onto you. Though I know it'll be fine for you to use that technique, It'll be better for you than the regular bunshin."

I was shocked.. is she telling the truth? no, she is! I can tell.. and now that I think about.. Mizuki seemed very odd approaching me, I thought he hated me, he's always looked at me with those eyes.

"soo Mizuki is like the rest of the villagers, then?"I said out loud.

She looked at me sadly. "yes.. he's also a traitor now if he is trying to take the Forbidden Scroll." she said.

After about 20 minutes, I got the technique down, it was pretty similar to the Bunshin no Jutsu, just had an extra hand seal in the jutsu.

"Yay! i did it! Kera I did it!" I yelled jumping up and down.

"NARUTOOOO!" I heard. I looked to see Iruka-sensei. I started getting frantic and was afraid of getting in trouble.

"IM SORRY IRUKA SENSEI. I THOUGHT THIS WAS A TEST TO BECOME A GENIN BUT THIS LADY OVER HERE SAID IT WASN'T AND THAT MIZUKI WAS TRYING TO TAKE THE SCROLL, I DIDN'T KNOW, I SWEAR! I JUST REALLY WANTED TO BECOME A NINJA AND WAS DESPERATE AND DIDN'T THINK! " i started rambling out, afraid to lose Iruka.

I didn't notice when, but I was being hugged. "It's okay Naruto, I believe you." said Iruka.

Iruka POV

'Mizuki did this? Why? Poor Naruto, he's been through enough! Why this as well? Stupid Traitor, Mizuki.' I then looked up to see the women he was talking about. She had no headband on, and she had silverish blue hair with silver eyes. She was quite beautiful. But I had never seen her before, If I had, I would remember.

"Who are you?" I asked feeling a bit suspicious.

She looked at me, and eyed me for a minute or so. "ROOT' is what she said.

My eyes bulged. "I thought that was disbanded!" I said to her.

She laughed darkly. "Tell that to Danzo." She seemed sad saying that. She was also sweating, and paling slightly. Before I could say more. A Shuriken flew past me.

"Well isn't this a lovely sight? The demon and the demon lover! and who's the chick? another demon lover? How great!" he said sarcastically. "hand over the scroll, Naruto!"

I looked to Naruto, he was shaking then yelled. "NO! you traitor, you used me! I trusted you, and you used me! how dare you!"

I nodded my head in understanding and anger towards Mizuki.

"Yes, how dare you, Mizuki! Why are you doing this? What are you trying to gain?"

"Ha! Naruto, this whole Village has been lying to you your whole life. You wanna know why everybody hates you?! And to answer your question Iruka, Orochimaru promised me power, in return for the Forbidden Scroll!"

I looked horrified about Orochimaru, until I remembered what he said before. "Wait, it's forbidden! You can't tell him!"

Naruto looked conflicted and scared. "You know why everyone hates me? Why ?! please tell me?!"

Mizuki then started chuckling darkly. "You remember the Kyuubi attack 13 years ago? The Yondaime didn't kill it, he sealed it! YOU ARE THE KYUUBI NO YOKO!"

I was shaking in anger and fear. Anger because Mizuki and his big mouth, and fear because of how Naruto will react.

He saw Naruto look around fearfully, but also understanding. He could tell everything had clicked in his head. But before he did anything, he heard someone speak, it was the women.

"You idiot! You're one of those morons, aren't you!? _cough_ He isn't the Kyuubi! Does anyone not remember the concept of a sealed kunai!? is a scroll dangerous?! no! the kunai inside is dangerous! not the fucking scroll! Naruto! Listen to me clearly. I was with the Hokage the night of the sealing! He did not want you seen as a demon or anything at all, he had said clearly he wanted you seen as a hero! a hero who holds the Kyuubi at bay and protects everyone! do not listen to this man's lies! You are Uzumaki Naruto, The jailer of Kyuubi no Yoko, and Hero of Konohagakure!"

my mouth dropped. I was shocked of what this women had said, but then I smiled, because she cared! She understood!

"It's exactly as she says, Naruto. You are not the Kyuubi."

Naruto's shaking had stopped. he looked up and smiled at us. Then looked at Mizuki in anger. "Mizuki-teme, you are going down!"

I then watched as Naruto made over 100 Kage Bunshin, and beat the crap out of Mizuki.

Naruto laughed awkwardly about going overboard.

"Naruto come over here."

He did as told and walked over "Close your eyes for a moment" He seemed annoyed about that, I chuckled, slightly amused. I placed my foreheard protector onto him. "Open your eyes Naruto, you are now a Shinobi of Konoha! Congratulations!" I smiled.

I looked over to the women. She still seemed pale, and I noticed blood seeping out of her mouth. I didn't understand why, she didn't fight nor get hurt, so why?

"Are you okay?" I found myself asking.

She smiled sadly. "I'll b-" then she promptly passed out.

Normal POV

Naruto And Iruka started frantically running around, unsure of what transpired and feared for the women's life.

Hokage POV

I watched the whole thing through my crystal ball using tomegane no jutsu. He saw the women and wondered who she was until she heard her reply to Iruka. Damn that Danzo! I clearly disbanded ROOT, yet it's still active?!

I left the building and went to the scene to find the boys running around like chickens. While the women was on the ground passed out.

"It's okay, you boys. She'll be okay. She's just unconscious from revealing things she wasn't allowed to. Damn that Danzo. This seal is barbaric. Help me get her to the hospital, I'm going to have ANBU guard her. Oh and Naruto, Congrats!" I smiled at him warmly.

"Thanks Jiji!" He beamed. "You sure she'll be okay? She's really nice! She even said she likes me!" He smiled even more.

"Oh, she said that, eh? Well that's good." I couldn't help but smile about that. He knows Naruto can tell truth from lies, so he knows the lady was being honest. I can only hope everything goes alright with interrogation, maybe I'll have gained a valuable Shinobi from this incident, from losing a traitorous one.

Kera POV

When I woke up all I saw was a white sealing, I proceeded to eye the room cautiously. 'hospital, huh?' i thought. I relaxed slightly. I knew that after that incident I'd probably die. I disobeyed Danzo and the Hokage won't know who I am.

someone opened the door to the room. "Hello, my name is Ibiki. Are you feeling alright?"

I sat up, a little sore, but fine nonetheless. "I'm alright." I said.

He smiled sadistically, or at least that's what he tried to do. But I know the man well from observation, he's actually just a teddy bear.

"Well alright then, I guess it's time for you're interrogation. Are you alright with that?"

I chuckled slightly. " I don't really have any say in the matter, anyway, do I?"

He smirked. "Right on the mark. First question. What is your name?"

I smiled and said. "Kera, just Kera. no last name."

"Where are you from?" he asked next

"Konohagakure." I answered back.

"Favorite colour?" (these questions are just to get a basis to tell and see the difference from truth to lie)

"Hmmm, never thought of that one…I'd like to say.. Green.. no Red. It's quite lovely isn't it?" I answered.

Ibiki POV

This women.. she's so calm about all this. Like she's talking about the weather. hm, I think I like her.

"Okay, now onto the next batch of questions. Are you from ROOT?"

She nodded, clearly having trouble even doing that.

"Do you know where it is located?"

She tried to answer, but she started sweating deeply.

She then opened her mouth and pointed at her tongue. I got up to look at it, and saw a black seal on her tongue. I cursed out loud.

"Get me Inoichi! It's all on him now!" I yelled out, finally someone who was going to talk, and they couldn't!

Inoichi POV

After preparing for the interrogation on the women, and entering her mind. He couldn't believe what he found. Not only was she a member of ROOT, this goes way back to her birth, this women was a Hatake! Sakumo's daughter! Kakashi's sister! But nobody even knew of her until now, she'd been stuck in ROOT since birth basically, having a mother that abandoned her for the most idiotic reason.

Who would abandon a child because of that? the child had done no wrong, and now they grew up in a very sad environment with no love whatsoever, she even had to watch her sister use her to kill herself just to save her.

I clenched my fist and ended the process and went to give my report to the Hokage.

Hokage POV

As the Sandaime listened to the Reports from both Ibiki and Inoichi, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. From her birth, who her parents were, the fact that she was the sister of Hatake Kakashi, and that she had been watching Naruto since his birth, he was told that she cared for the boy from the memories, also that she seemed to hate being in ROOT, but could not disobey.

He was deeply saddened for the women, all those years lost to her. He could only hope to repay her. She basically had a hand in helping Minato in sealing the Kyuubi. She even honored his wishes of wanting his son to be seen as a hero. She is a kind women.

I had made a decision, first I will get her the proper criteria in becoming a Shinobi, I will get Kakashi to meet her, he will hopefully be happy to see he has family alive, still.

I'll just have to deal with Danzo and the council. ' _Tch, I'm getting to old for this shit.'_ he thought

"Bring me Hatake Kera, and Hatake Kakashi ASAP!" I yelled to the ANBU in my room.

After an hour both Kera and Kakashi were present in the Hokage Office.

"Hello Kera, I'm glad you're doing okay. Also Kakashi, thanks for taking your sweet ass time, as usual. I have brought you both here for one reason. Kakashi I am about to tell you something very saddening about this women here. You see, her name is Hatake Kera. Your half sister.

Kakashi's eye widened to an impossible width and his arms dropped to his side.

"wh-where is your proof?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well you see Kakashi, she has been in ROOT since birth, your father didn't know where she was I suspect. Because the women who gave birth to her, decided she didn't want to have anything to do with your father after the incident during the War. She abandoned her, and gave her to Danzo without thought.

She was then raised as a weapon by Danzo and went through his training. From what I got form Inoichi's memory walk, he will raise them and train them until a certain age, then split them into 2 man squads, they then will live with each other like siblings and once they grow attached to each other, he will bring them somewhere and have them fight to the death.

Inoichi said both women in the memory were hesitant in fighting each other, but both were in stance. The other women proceeded to run at Kera, but she ran herself through Kera's sword.. She didn't want to fight her, she wanted Kera to live and find freedom.

It was quite sad. Am I right, Kera?"

They both looked at her who showed overwhelming sadness in her eyes. "I-I-I vowed to never love nor care again, I did not want to feel that pain, it was unbearable. I shut off my emotions after that day… Sadly, it didn't work to well. After watching Naruto for all these years, it's hard not to care for the kid. He's a sweet and lonely child, reminded me of myself, though I'd say he's had it worse." she said bitterly.

Both flinched at that.

Kakashi POV

I have a sister? Seriously? .. and she was abandoned? Why did that women have to do that? Why? I could have had someone! Somebody to care for, and be cared for! Damn it all!

"So.. she's my sister?" I said out loud.

"Yes, Kakashi. She is your sister." The Hokage said amused, I guess the look on my face was pretty hilarious seeing as how I usually show no emotion.

"I have family?" I heard his sister ask. I was saddened to hear how broken she sounded, like himself.

I looked at her and saw she had silverish blue hair, and silver eyes, and she has a very pale complexion like himself. She was wearing a standard Shinobi outfit you'd find in the ROOT group if you've seen them.

She was grabbing at the edges of her shirt, it looked to be a nervous tic. All in all, she was quite the beauty… which sucked, because he'd have to keep the males from her… wait why am I acting like that? is it because she's my sister?

 _cough_ the Hokage interrupted his thought process "Anyway, now that you to know about each other, on to the next topic. Kera, After the interrogation, we have found you not to be a threat at all, I would like to ask, would you like to be a Shinobi of Konohagakure?"

she looked quite shocked from where I was standing.

Kera POV

Huh? I'm not dying? I have a family? I am being offered a chance at being a Shinobi under the Hokage?

Her mind blanched.

"What?!" she said. The Hokage chuckled from the look on her face. then asked the same question again.

"But why? Aren't you going to execute me? Especially with this seal on my ton- _cough_ and Danz-" _cough_ she fell to her knees coughing a bit of blood up.

she wiped the blood and then got annoyed, she then proceeded to pull out paper and ink and began to create a seal, after about 5 minutes, she swiped some blood on the seal, then placed it to her tongue, and the mumbled something, there was a flash of light and then nothing.

"God damn it, I am sick of this thing, stupid Danzo, god damn bastard, fuck him! So glad I learned fuinjutsu, finally this thing is gone!"

After she got back up, and looked to the Hokage, he seemed shocked and his eyes were bulging, as were Kakashi's.

"How did you do that? I've never been able to figure out a way to get rid of that seal!" The Hokage said.

"Oh.. well, i've had about 20 years with this, well maybe 15 because I didn't understand much of until I was 5. But After that incident with my sister I really began learning fuinjutsu, I snuck around on Danzo, it was easy to do that, and I found anything and everything on Fuinjutsu, just for this moment.

Do you know how much it sucks? I hate that bastard and couldn't say jack shit! Manipulative son of a bitch, lemme tell you. Now that I can! How many times has he tried you kill you?! I couldn't even count.

The shit he's done is not for the damn village at all, but himself! he's disgusting and he uses children like nothing. Also the Uchiha incident? HE FUCKING PLANNED THAT. He implanted the a bunch of Sharingan in his arm, and one in the eye he has bandaged. You also want to know who helped with that surgery? OROCHIMARU! The Uchiha weren't even planning a damn coup! it was all lies!"

Hokage POV

he could not believe what he was hearing, from this information, Danzo is a huge traitor. That bastard!

"Are you certain" I asked.

She scoffed. "Certain? I heard him say everything, heck if Inoichi did another walk he could find it, and have valid proof!" she said.

This was very good and very bad. Good because, now he had evidence to put Danzo in his place, bad, because it'll be hard to get this information through the council member's heads. I bet he has most of them paid off… wait.

"Do you know how many council member's he has in his pocket.

she thought for a moment. "I know probably all of the Civilian council members, Hyuuga Clan Head, Homura and Koharu, I'm pretty sure that's all. Yamanaka, Nara, Akamichi, Aburame, Inuzaka are all loyal to you, and i'm pretty sure are all suspicious of Danzo."

"Hmm, thank you Kera, you have given my a lot to think on, and I have things to prepare thanks to that. Now, back to the question, would you like to be a Leaf Shinobi."

She smiled at me. "It's all I know, so what not?"

I smirked. "I'm glad. Well, I don't know how well you are as a Shinobi, but what do you know?"

"I am fluent in Fuinjutsu, Danzo would say I could be a seal mistress with my skill, I am also fluent in Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu. I'm alright with Ninjutsu, but i prefer fuinjutsu."

a seal mistress? That's good, there aren't many left. "Nice. I will give you your headband now, but I will not place you until I test you in your skills, but that will not be until after I deal with the council. Now for where you're going to stay. How about with your brother? This will give you guys a chance to get to know each other. Are you okay with that, Kakashi?"

they both looked at him who was still slightly shocked by all of the information he has received.

"ah.. yes, that's alright. I'll just have t-" he froze. and paled remembering his icha icha collection.

Hokage saw this, and new his thought process, chuckling, he then looked towards Kera who was smirking a little as she saw the book in his holster, she then said. "always icha icha for men, isn't it? meh, I got used to perversion because of Naruto and his Sexy no Jutsu, I bet you'd like that Jutsu, Kakashi. Should have seen the Hokage when Naruto went to steal the Forbidden Scroll. I laughed."

I flushed in embarrasment. Then said. "It should be Forbidden.. that technique."

She laughed even more. "Don't worry, Kakashi. I'm not going to smack you for reading that smut, men are men, I get it. Plus they aren't that bad, anyway. I bet you there are quite a few girls who read it as well, just won't admit it."

Both myself, and Kakashi looked at her as if she were Kami.

They both then proceeded to say. "are you kami?"

She laughed again. "No, just a women who isn't a total bitch."

Kakashi and I kept staring. "Definitely Kami." they said at the same time.

She sweat dropped at that. "Ah, men and there porn. Anyway. So I'm staying with ero-bro here?"

Kakashi flushed. "ero-bro? where did that come from?"

"Well, you're my brother, who reads porn. You're a pervert and my brother, therefore, ero-bro. Just because I'm good with you reading it, doesn't mean I won't tease you about it, ero-bro." she said.

"well.. I guess it's better than getting punched into a wall, i'd taking teasing any day, then getting punched into a wall."

I smiled at the siblings then remembered. "Oh yes, you two. Kakashi, you're taking team 7 this year, but I'm going to do something a bit different and have your sister placed with you as well. Just to help her transition from ROOT to a regular Shinobi, also to understand

teamwork.

So It'll help her before she's tested on which spot she should be. Genin, Chunin, Jounin, ANBU, etc, is that also okay? I think she will be happy being placed with you, and also Naruto since he'll be with you."

"I GET TO SEE NARU?" she said happily.

I smiled at her. "Yes, you'll get to work with him for a bit. I'm glad you care for him, Kera."

She smiled. "He's a great kid, just lonely. People just don't see it.. well don't want to see it."

Kakashi then said. "Really? I heard he didn't really do well in school, and pranked people all the time, and was really loud."

She stopped smiling at that and looked at him with cold eyes.

"How would you act if everyone ignored you and sabotaged you in school all the time and telling you, you should just die because you're a demon.. The Yondaime.. He wanted him seen as a Hero.. he said that right before he died and was pulled into the Shinigami's stomach. I'll always see Naruto as our Hero."

Kakashi jaw dropped.. well, it would have been if his mask was down.

"Sensei… said that?"

She smiled. "Yes.. he wanted his son to be seen as Konoha's hero."

(let this be known, I want it so Kakashi hadn't known that Naruto was his son, it'll make this better)

"SENSEI'S SON?!"

She looked at him shocked. "You didn't know? How could you not?! Look at him! The blonde hair, blue eyes! It's so damn obvious, I've only met the man once, and they're the spitting image of each other! God."

I was surprised she knew. "You know?" Asked the Sandaime.

"Well, I was there with him during the attack. I was 11 at the time. He and the red haired lady sealed half the Kyuubi into Naruto and the other half in himself, but at the cost of his life. they both than stood in front of Naruto and spoke there final words to him, it was really sad.

wish we had more time then, because I could have made a seal, but, the Kyuubi.. it was right there, and there was no time, he had to do it. But I could tell they both loved there child very deeply."

I didn't realize, but I had tears in my eyes, The Hokage. When he looked over, as did Kakashi.

"I'm so sorry sensei.. I wish I had known.. I would have been there for him.. " Kakashi said.

"Don't worry, it's not too late for you. Also, I doubt he'd blame you, you didn't even know, either." She said, then glared at me slightly.

"Though.. you could have told him, I didn't know of there connection, but you did, if I was in your position, I would have told him. He deserved to know, even if he had to keep it secret, he had a right to know."

I felt ashamed, she was right. There was no reason to keep it from Kakashi, he would have protected Naruto, even. " You are right. Forgive this foolish old man, Kakashi… Minato."

"it's alright, you did what you thought was right. I'm sure it was difficult for you, as well." said Kakashi.

there was silence for a few minutes.

"Alright you two, you may leave. I'm sure you have more to talk about. I'll call you when your test is ready, for now, stay with Kakashi, and join his Genin team until then." The Sandaime commanded.

Kera POV

So this is my brother? Looks like a perverted lazy older brother. Eh, could be worse.. a lot worse.

"So ero-bro, where do you live?" she asked as they left the Hokage Tower.

"just follow me." he said, then shunshined.

I rolled my eyes, did he think i was stupid? I then proceeded to shunshine as well.

As we both arrived at the same spot. I looked at him annoyed.

"really? Did you think I couldn't keep up?"

"mah, what makes you say that?" he said teasingly.

"because you looked at me mockingly when you shunshined away, obviously thinking. _'i bet she can't shunshin' "_ I replied mockingly.

"eh, you got me there." he said sheepishly. "well, welcome to my crappy apartment, Kera…sorry, i feel weird saying sister yet, since i just met you…"

I waved my hand "it's fine, didn't expect you to say it instantly. I just call you ero-bro, because it's funny and fits."

Kakashi had an expression of mock hurt. "why must you tease me so?" he said.

I laughed as we entered the apartment. It wasn't to bad, Basically a man's bachelor pad, if you wanted to label it. Which it basically was, because I'm guessing my brother is single.

He showed me to a room I could use, it was pretty nice. Better than the ROOT's rooms. Maybe I'll paint it red. I smirked mischievously at the thought. All of a sudden I slipped on to the bed. I didn't realize how tired I was. I got up and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

"Ero-bro, I didn't realize I was this tired, I think I'm going to get some sleep before anything else, I hope you're okay with that."

He nodded. "that's alright, I'll talk to you after that. Maybe I'll make some food for us.

I smiled than went back to my room, I put the cup of water on the table by my bed, then proceeded to lie down. As my thoughts continued on, about how tomorrow would be, I slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
